The Love Games
by Konan13000
Summary: Eden is a girl who dresses like a boy and hates girls.While dressed like a boy, Grell find her the sexiest thing in the world.He soon learns to except her as a girl and starts following in love with her but she loves Alois. Alois likes Eden for her similar features of Luca and fun personality. But Eden doesn't know who she turely is in love with.Let the game begins! Grell/Oc/Alois
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! So this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. I know it's going to suck but I hope that you guys will read it and find something in it that you will live. If you do like it please Review so that I know that I'm not just disgracing like the best anime ever. Okay ENJOY!  
**_

* * *

The curtains to my windows opened revealing the sunlight from outside and welcoming morning in. Bad thing for morning that it wasn't welcomed. My eyes shot open and I screamed in horror before sinking down in my sheets. The pillow that my head had rested on was now placed over my face to protect me from the sun.

"Eden," an evil voice came. I knew who it was. It was Jonathan, my butler. I know what you're thinking. Normally butlers don't call their masters by their first names or they use the title 'Lord' but I told Jonathan to call me Eden. "You need to get up and start your day," he told me with a devilish smirk on his face. Sometimes I thought that man was from hell. Oh, that's right, he is.

I glared at him. "Go away!" I shouted. "And that's an order."

He pulled the covers off of my body causing me to shiver. Didn't I just order him? Why was he disobeying me! I moaned and fell out of the bed. I crawled on the floor. Jonathan just sat there and stared at me as if I was some type of weird child.

He sighed. This was how it had been since my sister had died of an illness and left me this manor. I had always listened to my sister, Lucy, and I had always tried to act proper. But, now that she was gone, there was no point. I never listened to Jonathan and normally did everything how I wanted.

The demon looked at me with a smile. This man was always happy for no apparent reason. "Breakfast was prepared by both Alexander and Caldwell. After you are done eating Isabella will helped you get dressed. And finally after getting done with getting dressed you will be going to the Trancy manor for tea."

I shot a glare at him. "WHAT!"

"Lord Alois has been kind enough to invite you five times to his manor and you keep turning his offers down so I took the liberty of saying yes to this invitation for you," he told me with a smirk. "So please be on your best behavior and dress appropriately."

"Bitch, you don't run my life," I yelled at the top of my lungs. I shot across the floor and attempted to tackle my butler. He held me back by placing his hand on my forehead and begun pushing me back.

"Actually, I do," he told me with a grin. Sometimes I wanted to smack that stupid grin right off of his face.

By breakfast time I was banging my head against the table that I was sitting at in frustration. Alexander and Caldwell looked at me with great concern. Of course they were concerned. I hadn't touched any of my food which was unusual. Normally Jonathan called me a fat pig and said that I would die of being too fat. I normally just ignored him.

"Um, Eden," A voice came. It was Alexander's. He moved closer to me and was followed by Caldwell. I turned my head to glace up and see his face. He had large, crimson eyes as if he were a child. His long black bangs nearly covered them but they were still visible.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, do I look alright? Johnny's making me go to some stupid thing that I don't want to go to. I mean, why they can't just come here."

Caldwell looked at me with interest. "Who are they?"

I sighed. "Some dude from the creepy Trancy manor. His names like Alois Trancy. I have seen him a couple times at the Phantomhive manor but I have never talked to him much."

Caldwell nodded. Alexander smiled. "Well, how 'bout we go and kill Johnny and then you won't have to go?" Alexander suggested. That was the thing about him. He was always so violent. I loved it!

"Can we use knives and swords, Alex?" I asked with a happy grin.

He nodded and picked me up from my chair. "Sure, and we can use poison and drown him in the lake out back!" We both squealed in delight at our "plan". We stated jumping up and down while Caldwell just shook his head. He could never understand us and we could never understand him. He was always so quite.

The two of us stopped dancing when we felt a scary aura pop up behind us. "Alexander, Caldwell," Jonathan hissed in anger. "Why is Eden jumping around like a mindless idiot instead of sitting down and eating the food that you have prepared? After all I have gone through to train Eden to have manners, this happens!" He shouted.

I laughed. "Geez, get your panties out your butt grandmother!"

He snapped a harsh glare at me and I quickly shut up. "Just go get dressed! I'll deal with Alexander and Caldwell," he told me. Alexander gulped and frowned. I scampered off while he was mouthing the words 'help me'.

I ran up to Isabella's room. She was Lucy's, my sister, maid. She was the only girl in the manor. I had thirteen servants; twelve boys and one girl. If it was up to me I would have gotten rid of her because I hate girls with a passion but she was nice.

"Bella!" I shouted. I took a step into the room without knocking and she was just standing next to the large closets.

"No, uh definitely not, EW, why do I even have this in here?" She said as she tossed cloths out one by one. "Perfect!" She shouted.

She quickly ran over to me with a grin. "Oh! This will totally look cute on you," she exclaimed. I looked at it. It was a pure white shirt with a nice red, silk tie. There was a black vest that went over the shirt. A pair of red shorts was what I was going to wear for bottoms. I then had black shoes with white socks that had red dots on them. Geez, she went to the extreme on matching colors.

"Thanks," I told her as I started taking off my night cloths and begun putting my new ones on. When I was finished she combed through my short black hair. She lightly placed the hair over the back of my neck the way I always did. I had to wear my hair longer that most people because of the contract that was on the back of my neck.

"All done!" She sang.

I smiled. "Good! Now I have to go through hell!" I jumped off of the bed and headed to the door. "I won't be coming back. I think I'll kill myself in the carriage and join Lucy," I told her. Bella squealed.

"Don't joke like that!"

The carriage ride was boring. I lived far away from his mansion and that's why we were leaving so early in the morning. I sighed.

"Wow! Jonathan this trip is so much fun!" I shouted loud so that he could hear me. I could picture his face smirking at me.

"I'm glad you like it," He responded with a smile.

I sighed once again with boredom. Right when I was about to put my head down to sleep we hit a bump. No, scratch that. It wasn't like a bump. It was like a 'we hit a bear' sort of thing.

"Jonathan what was that!" I yelled. He didn't answer. After a long silence I could hear a small muttering voice.

"Stay inside the carriage," he said.

"Oh my god! You can't just go a hit a beautiful lady like me!" A voice came. It sounded like both boy's and a girl's voice at the same time. Uh, this was no voice I knew. I didn't hear anything come from Jonathan but then I heard a loud roaring noise. Um, was that a chainsaw!

I hopped out of the carriage ignoring Johnny's command earlier. When I was out my butler looked at me with upset eyes. He had three knifes in between his fingers and he looked like he was in the middle of a fight.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the…what the hell?" He said changing the subject. I looked at him like he was crazy. Why did he just change the subject? I just started laughing.

"You used a bad term and you tell me not to use bad terms. You're such a hypocrite!" I laughed.

Suddenly I was hugged so tightly that I couldn't even breathe. I now understood why Johnny had freaked out.

"Aw, you're so adorable. I mean, look at you in your cute little red outfit!" A voice said. I looked up to see a…um…thing. It had long red hair and yellow green eyes. When it smiled all I could see was long shark like teeth. But, I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. "I wonder if Bassie would be upset if I cheated."

Wow. It looked so much like a girl but its face looked like a boy too. "Oh but you're so cute! I'm sure he won't care." Was it a boy? "On the other hand he might feel like I left him for a stranger!" No, it had to be a girl! "But you're cute face turns me on!" It pinched my cheek and I had a melt do. I shot it a glare.

"Did you just touch me?" I shouted.

"Aw, your voice is so sexy too!" It shouted with delight. "We should totally get married!"

I frowned. "Are you a boy or a girl?" I questioned.

It stopped dancing around in a circle. "Well, apparently I'm a lady! Look at me!" I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"Sorry," I giggled. "I don't date girls!" I busted out laughing at that part.

She shot a glare at me. "OH!" She smiled. "You're one of those freaky types! I see," She said. I stopped laughing.

Jonathan on the other hand broke out laughing. I had forgotten he was there. "Are you suggesting that….EDEN'S GAY?" He chuckled so hard.

"Of course he would be if he doesn't date girls!" The red hair protested.

"I'm not a he! I'm a GIRL!"


	2. Chapter 2

** HEY GUYS! Yay! It's chapter two! Thank you to all my beautiful reviews! You all apparently liked it. I have never watched Kuroshitsuji in my life or I have never read the manga so if I mess something up...I AM SORRY.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: Alois

I glared up at the red haired thing that stood over me. It wasn't much taller than me. It had the advantage of about four inches which made me feel short. Suddenly, it busted out laughing.

"So, you like a cross-dresser!" It seemed to chuckle more than necessary. My face seemed to change as I felt the anger build up in me. I must have blushed at his comment because I felt my cheeks heating up with anger and my head burning.

"Well why would I want to dress like a girl?" I questioned. "They are too…ugh! All they care about is their hair, their makeup, how pretty they look. It makes me tired think about that shit!" I screamed. Jonathan gave me a warning glare when I had said the word "shit". It wasn't that bad…was it?

He seemed to clear his throat into his glove. It made an ugly coughing sound which I tended to hate so much because Lucy use to do it all the time. "Eden, I do believe that it is time for us to go," he suggested with a warning tone. Actually, it wasn't like a suggestion. It was more like an order as if he was the Lord and I was the slave. Fitly demon.

I placed my hand up as to signal that I needed a moment which he was appalled by. "And you do you think you are calling me "one of those freaky types"!" I yelled in anger. I seemed to hit it for a second but Jonathan pulled me off of the red haired person.

"Well, my name is Grell Sutcliff, that's who I think I am," It replied.

I paused. "Wait, you said that you were a girl. Grell is a boy's name." I stated confused.

"Oh, I guess you could classify me as both," Grell said with a grin, showing his shark like teeth. Was this dude like a vampire or something?

"WAIT," I screamed confused if IT was a boy or a girl.

Grell hovered over me and smile. "What?"

I walked close to him and Jonathan was about to freak out. I looked Grell up and down and then smiled evilly. "Jonathan," I seemed to hiss. This was the real me. This was the me that wasn't always fun and loving. My butler smirked and straightened.

"My Lady?" He said as he waited for my order.

I walked more toward Grell. "My order is for you to prepare the carriage as if we were about to leave right now. I want you to be in the driver's seat right now."

He smirked at my serious order and bowed his head in respect and followed my dearest order.

I took another step toward Grell and his teeth showed more. "So what now?" he asked.

"My name is Eden Blackwood. You have angered me for the last time Grell Sutcliff. You accused me of being homosexual and a male. You confuse me as if you are a boy or a girl. And then you touched me with your filthy hands," I growled with an evil smile.

"So…what are you going to do about it?"

I sighed as I quickly ran up to Grell and kicked it between the legs. Grell dropped to the ground in pain and crying. "Yup, you're a boy," I giggled as I skipped toward the carriage. Jonathan seemed to be really amused at the sight of me kicking this dude in the balls. Funny!

"You little bitch!" he hissed as he held his legs together.

I turned to wave to him and then laughed. "Goodbye Mr. Sutcliff."

We continued our trip to the Trancy mansion. I had fallen asleep after the first few minutes and I thought of my sister; dear Lucy. I had missed her so much. Her golden hair was nothing like my black hair. Her hair had always hung down in perfect gold locks that made her look like she was from a fairytale. She had chocolate brown eyes that brought out against her pale skin. She reminded me of Alice for that funny story of Alice in the wonder land.

I was dreaming because I could see Lucy. I had always dreamed about her. She flicked me in the head and I seemed to get angry. I looked up to see her smiling face. "Hey, sweetie!" She laughed as if it was nothing.

She looked pale. Lucy didn't have that glow that normally did and it caused me to remember. This was the memory of her death.

"Lucy," I muttered. "You need to get inside and rest. Your sickness will kill you if you stay out in the cold."

She smiled while I had the largest frown on my face. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Lucy sat next to me in the grass. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as she looked at me. "hey, don't cry," she giggled as she wiped the tear away.

"You're dying?" I gasped out. She cupped my face.

She sighed and closed her chocolate brown eyes. " The doctor says that my illness has gone so bad. I'm done. My time is up. Today, it's it." I cried more.  
I gripped her as I cried. "No! You can't die! NO!"

"NO!" I shouted outside of my dream. I shout up in a puddle of sweat as I held my chest. Lucy…no. I was gasping for air wanting more and more.

"Eden," Jonathan whispered. "Are you…"

"I'm fine!" I cut him off with a snap. I didn't need him to comfort me or anyone. My sister had left me alone here to grow old and die by myself. I hated her. I hated girls. All they do is care about them. If she cared about me she would have fought her illness! She would have lived longer and stayed with me! I wiped the tears on my cheeks.

Jonathan sighed. "We're here," he stated.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not getting out."

He seemed to sigh again as he opened the carriage for my exit. "The faster you have tea, the faster we can go home." I nodded as I did want to go home, and maybe tea would call me down.

Jonathan pushed me forward as we walked towards the mansion. It wasn't bigger than our like I was expecting. Maybe, sister was just so rich that she could afford a bigger house. I was thinking now.

When the door opened a butler appeared. I was frightened as I stood back but Jonathan held the small of my back to keep me in place. The man had a suit like Jonathan and hair dark hair like him. His eyes were golden though which scared me. I preferred Jonathan's red ones.

"I presume that you are Lady Eden here for his highness," He stated. I tilted my head to the side. 'His highness' was this boy like royalty or something?

I gave a nod. "I am," I stated very lady like. He looked me over as if he couldn't believe I was a girl but then opened the door even more.

"Right this way," he told me in a monotone voice but I saw a smirk tugging on his lips as if he was…amused or something.

I walked into the house as Jonathan followed. I heard a sudden scream and was freaked but no one else seemed to hear it because they acted normal. Was I going crazy or was I just paranoid of this house.

We arrived in the room that was perfectly designed just for us. Wow, I didn't know that I was even that well known to be having tea with a earl but this was too much.

"His highness is on his way. Sorry for the wait," The butler said as he went along with his business.

I stood on my tippy toes to talk to Jonathan. "Hey…ugh…does highness mean that you high above everyone because if this guy is arrogant I'm going to beat his…"

A loud bang sound was heard as a boy with blond hair came out of what I thought was probably a kitchen but I could be wrong. He smiled with he saw me and laugh. "This is a girl?" He questioned.

"Well, excuse me Earl Trancy for having an odd hatred for," I paused a focused on his looks. Blond hair, blue eyes, pale face, tall. This dude looked just like Lucy! I hugged him. "Lucy, Lucy!" I chanted as I hugged him. He looked at me in disgust until he focused on me more.

"Luca?" He seemed to question as he feel in love with my face. "You…you have his eyes!" He said stretching out my face. "And your tan skin."

"OW!" I shouted as I slapped him away. Lucy had always pulled on my face and I was in shock by this guy acting like her. His smile seemed to beam.

He pointed to me. "You, who are you?"

I tilted my head to the side. How could he invite me to his house and I don't even know who he is? "I am Eden Blackwood," I stated. I pointed to him. "Isn't you name like "your highness" or something," I said. He seemed to be in shock.

"Say it again!" He shouted like a crazy person.

I giggled at his demand. "It again," I said.

He looked about me and then laughed. "I am going to like you!"


	3. Chapter 3

** HEY GUYS! So its been a while since I updated but here you go. This is a cheesy chapter for Alois but I wanted to squeeze some more nice Alois in there. Grell will be back next chapter! Yay! Or I hope her will be back...this story needs excitement.  
**

**Should she be with Grell or with Alois?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Thunder and Lightning**

It turned out that Alois and I didn't drink tea or eat any cookies; and thank god we didn't because I would have died of boredom. Actually, I pretty much liked the Trancy manor. It wasn't how I thought at all. Alois had five servants; Claude, who was his butler, Hannah, who was his maid, and the triplets. I took a liking to the triplets because they all looked alike and I thought that was pretty awesome.

Alois chucked a sugar cube at my head making me come out of my day dream.

"Hello!" he shouted as if he was annoyed. "Are you even listening to me?"

I looked up at him because I was still in my chair and he was now standing. I blinked up at him confused with my round chocolate eyes. "I don't know," I replied honestly. He quickly gripped my cheeks and gave a huge tug on them causing me to cry out. I was pretty sure that they were red now.

"Are you listening now?" He seemed to shout. I rubbed my cheeks after he let go and nodded.

"You don't have to be such a baby about things, Alois," I told him with a sad expression. Wow, my face really hurt. This guy must be working out or something.

He snorted at me and stuck out his tongue which caught my attention. I raced across the table and took his tongue in my small hands and pressed hard on the sign that was on it. Alois looked at me with such shock and discussed when I had tackled him and was now touching something from inside his mouth.

The blond kicked me off of him and scooted away. "Why…" I said with my head down. Alois gave me a look. Then I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Why do you get to have such a cool contract spot?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Huh," he muttered out.

"You have it on your tongue and that's not fair!" I shouted at him.

He tilted his head back and smile. "Well Miss Eden…where is your contract mark?" He questioned with a devilish smirk on his face. I gave off a huge blush when I understood his question.

"It's none of your business," I said in a quiet whisper. I was looking away from him trying to hide my blush.

His smirk grew. "You're blushing," he pointed out as he crept towards me with a smile.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed as I moved away from him.

Alois smirk widened for a third time. "Aw, come on Eden…play with me," he laughed out.

"I said," before I could finish a load crack of thunder sounded as I jumped into Alois' arms for protection.

He looked down at me with a confused look. I was shaking in his arms and then he understood what I was afraid of. "Eden, are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" He questioned.

I looked up at him and slowly nodded. I expected him to smile and comfort me like how Jonathan always did but I was wrong.

Alois' face twisted and he started laughing like crazy. His face was turning red from laughter as if he couldn't get out all his giggles in time. "You're such a baby!" He laughed out. "You are really afraid of something that is outside and cannot hurt you in here?" He let out another set of laughs and then stopped when a loud noise echoed.

I had slapped him.

The boy focused on me and my tears. "You wouldn't understand!" I shouted at him. "You shouldn't just laugh at someone's fears. I am sure that you have a fear," I tried to explain to him. His icy blue eyes widened at my tone of voice and anger. He wiped one of my tears away with his fingers.

He then let out a small laugh. "You look funny when you cry," he said looking into my brown eyes. He then pulled out my checks and smiled. "Almost as funny as when I pull on your cheeks."

I started laughing but then stopped when I saw the lightning again and I freaked out. He sighed and pulled me into his arms and picked me up. One of his arms was placed under my legs while the other supported my back. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as he carried me.

Why was he being so nice? I mean, we had only met today and yet he was acting so nice. And what was with me? Why was I so calm? I was normally rude and stubborn; a total pain in the ass but right now I felt so happy. I couldn't even hear the thunder or lightning anymore. Jonathan had never made me feel this way. Wait.

I snapped my head up to Alois. "Where's Jonathan?" I questioned as he carried me up the stairs. He smirked.

"Well…since it was rain when you arrived I thought it would be terrible for you to take an hour or two trip back to your manner so I told Jonathan that you guys would be staying here tonight."

My mouth dropped. "What! But…my…ugh!" I said with irritation. "I don't have any cloths for tomorrow!"

He smiled. "I have cloths that I can spare," he answered.

"What about dinner?"

"Claude is preparing it."

"Where will I sleep?"

"My room."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"My room."

I was about to rip his face off. "Alois!" I suddenly stopped at the sound of the thunder and flashes of lightning. I was whimpering once again.

He laughed. "God, I love your fears."

I grinded my teeth together. "Oh my god! I can't wait till I find out what you're afraid of," I said.

He smirked. "I can tell you what I hate," he suggested. "I hate people who stink and I also hate girls. Currently, you hold both of those positions."

"I'm not a girl!" I shouted.

He tilted his head. "So you're a boy."

"No!"

He laughed. "So you're gender confused."

"No!"

"Well then what are you?" He question in frustration.

I smiled. "I'm an Eden."

He looked at me dumb founded. "You're stupid," he told me as he dropped me on the floor of the bathroom. I landed with a thud and I felt the stinging pain in my bum. I looked up to see Hannah. "Hannah will be cleaning you up for dinner. When you are done she will send you to my room."

I jumped on Alois. "I hate baths!"

He removed me and tossed me over to Hannah like a rag doll. "And that's why you smell like piss." I scowled at him as he walked out of the room. "Have fun, Eden."

"Please take off you cloths," Hannah said in sort of a whisper. I looked at her with a blush. I was backing away and shaking my hands.

"Nope, I'm good," I stated with a nervous smile.

She sighed. "He's going to get mad if you don't wash up."

"Well, can't I just do it by myself?" I asked. She looked at me with a conserved look. "Please," I begged with big eyes. She sighed and then back away.

"Fine, but I will be right outside the door," she stated as she walked out of the room.

I smiled as I smelt the sweet smell of roses around the room. There was a tub full of water and inside were rose petals drifting. I picked one up and moved it around in between my fingers with a smile. Lucy use to do this with my baths. She would always pick flowers, wash them off, and put them in my bath. She used to say it was her little secret for getting me to take a bath.

My eyes wondered my face as I looked in the mirror. I took off the wig that I was wearing and let my long red-brown hair fall to my waist. I never had the gut to cut it all off so I decided to just wear a wig instead. I smiled as my hair hung in curls and I thought about how I use to look when Lucy was around. She would always do my hair and she always loved my hair because it was so long and curly without me even trying.

I removed my cloths and hopped into the water. It was nice, warm and relaxing. I sunk down into the liquid and let my hair float on top. I started playing with the flower petals with a smile. I then started splashing the water as if I was a little girl again.

After I was done I wrapped a towel around me and let Hannah in. She was carrying clothes but then dropped them when she saw me. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said as she tried to collect the clothes that had fallen.

"It's not a problem," I said with a smile. I started helping her when I pictured up the dress that had been dropped. It was more like a night gown.

It was pink; I hate pink and had lace; I hate lace. It came to right above the knees. The top of the dress had a round neck hole with a lacy collar. It had shiny pink buttons that came down the chest. The sleeves cut off at the shoulders in little puffs. And the skirt of the gown was also a light pink with lace at the bottom.

I held it up. "Ugh, is this for me?" I questioned looking at it. Never in my life had I worn a night gown and personally it looked uncomfortable. Hannah nodded. She started helping me get dressed which I was nervous about.

After I had my clothes on she sat me in a chair and started brushing my natural hair. "Hey, Hannah, if I'm in this then how am I supposed to eat dinner?" I asked. I must have sounded fat only think about food but that's what I thought about most of the time: food.

"Well, Master Alois and you will be eating in his room today," she stated as she took out more of the tangles from my hair.

I smile. "Okay!"

She blinked. "You seem to be extremely happy? May I ask why?"

I smiled again.

"Because he made the thunder go away."


	4. Chapter 4

** HEY GUYS! So I got so happy when I got some reviews. i would love to get a lot more because this is the least review I have gotten for any chapter of this story. I would like to get up to 25 reviews by the end of this chapter so please tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: You Again!**

I sat impatiently on Alois' bed and God know where he was. I was bored out of my mind due to the blond boy being my only entertainment and he wasn't even here. I smiled at the very thought of him. Alois seemed to be so nice, even though he could be a butt at times. He was weird but that was okay because I have to admit that I am a weirdo too. Jonathan always called me that, and at the moment I was missing my poor black-hair butler. I didn't even know where he was in the Manor. And when Alois told me that he was talking time off I got a little worried. Jonathan never took time off. He was my butler! He wasn't supposed to take time off! I soon dismissed it when the door was opened.

I smiled. "Hey, Alois," I greeted as he walked in. My face glowed with happiness as I waited for him to answer. Finally, I wouldn't have to be bored and locked up in here anymore.

He looked shocked when he saw me. "You look like a girl."

My smile dropped. "Of course I look like a girl you butthole!" I threw a pillow at his face and he seemed to catch it. He was still looking confused. He walked over to me and yanked on my hair. "OW!" I shouted at him.

"It's real."

I turned to him. Was he out of it or something? "Of course it's real! This is my real hair. Have a problem with me having long red hair. Yes, I'm a ginger!" I told him in anger that he pulled on it. I was sorry that I actually looked like a girl for once.

"But it was black before, and it was short."

I sighed and started laughing. This dude was clueless. "Alois," I said with a giggle. "It's called a wig. I wear it because I don't want to cut my actual hair. My sister would just hate that."

He sat on the bed and then started laugh like he was crazy. "That's funny because last time I check, your sister was dead," He laughed out. I felt my cheeks get red like before. How dare he laugh at the thought of my sister dead! Lucy wasn't dead. I could still see her in my dreams and in my thoughts. Personally, I thought I had gone mad because I use to see her before my eyes.

I punched him in the stomach. "What is with you and laughing at stuff that is sad? You laughed at me being afraid of thunder. You laugh at my sister being dead. When I die, will you laugh at my funeral?" I growled in anger and tackled him on the bed.

He stopped laughing and suddenly started smirking. "You know, Eden," he whispered to me seductively. "You look so sexy when you're mad." I felt my cheeks redden more but it wasn't because I was mad. It was because I was terrified and embarrassed all at the same time.

He suddenly flipped me over quickly so that he was on top and I was looking up at him. . Alois gripped my wrist and placed them above my head to lock me into position. Then he moved on of is legs in between mine so that I could move the lower part of my body around. My chocolate brown eyes widened as my face almost matched the color of my hair. Alois leaned in with a smile.

"You're just so adorable."

Suddenly, a girly shoat came from outside. "Don't touch my Eddie!" The two of us turned to see that ugly IT in the window. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about a 5'9" tall red head that I had to kick in the balls to find out if it was a girl or a boy. It was that damn GRELL.

"YOU!" I shouted as I tried to move from under Alois but he held a strong grip.

"Eddie!" Grell cooed with a smile. "I'll get you out of there, baby!"

I looked at him with a 'WTF' look. "When the hell did I become your baby?" I asked in an angry tone.

Grell smirked showing his shark like teeth and he flicked his hair back. "Ever since we were made for each other. We're like," He sighed. "A couple, a really hot red head couple!"

I felt my cheeks light up in anger. "You didn't even know I had red hair until now!"

Grell's smirk grew. "I was watching you when you took off your wig. You looked so cute in the tub that I thought I was going to get a nose bleed," he said trailing off into his dreamland.

"EW! You nasty pervert!"

Grell shook his head while he was still outside the window. "Don't deny our love, Eddie. We're like the perfect couple. Our names even make the cutest name; Edell.

I shook my head. "That's not even cute!'

Alois started laughing. "Everyone knows that Elois sounds so much better," he growled at the man outside the window. Grell looked offended and seemed to get angry. He banged on the window with his fist.

"Stay away from Eddie!"

"Stay away from Eden!"

I was confused. Was I being fought over right now? In all my life that I have lived in my house and barely left it was weird for me to see a boy that wasn't servant. But now that I had two boys that actually were fighting over me this was just utterly weird. I was still trying to figure out the whole name thing. I mean Edell sounded like Adell but with an "eh". And Elois was kind of cute to me. Why didn't Alois just say Alden? Wait, never mind. That is a really ugly name. Almost as ugly as Grell's and mine put together.

When I popped out of my day dream the two of them were still fighting like little children who were bother trying to get their ways but couldn't.

"How could Eddie love you? It's obvious that two red hairs are meant to be together," Grell scuffed from outside.

Alois gave off a fake laugh. I then felt a sudden peck on my lips. Alois had his lips on mine and I was looking like a tomato right now. My first kiss and it all happened because of some stupid boys fight. Wait, why did he even kiss me. I slowly closed my eyes and just let it happen. It didn't feel bad. It actual felt good.

Alois pulled back. "See, she totally loves me better," he stated as he stuck out his tongue at Grell. The abrupt sound of a chainsaw went off. I notice Grell cutting at the glassed window and he broke inside with a crazy laugh.

I went into some sort of daze as I saw Grell bust through the window with his awesome chainsaw. For some reason I thought it was so awesome and I really wanted it. I wanted to touch the weapon.

"Eddie is mine, Blondie!"

Claude broke in the room along with Jonathan by his side. "Johnny!" I cried as I saw my butler. This was all a big mess and I just wanted him to take me home. John's eyes seemed to widen when he saw Alois on top of me. "Help me!"

Clause got Alois off of me and Jonathan pulled me off of the bed and onto my feet. He then checked me and cupped my face in his gloved hands. "My Eden, he didn't touch you did he. Lucy would kill me if she knew." Jonathan said as he shot glare daggers at Alois.

"No, we were playing around and then he tugged on my hair. So I got mad and tackled him and he flipped me over and pinned me down. Then Grell came out of nowhere and turned on his AWESOME chainsaw and tried to kill us all. And the boys had some type of name fight or something like that. So then, Alois kissed me and then…"

Jonathan's eye twitched as he cut me off. "Alois did what!" He hissed angry as he looked at Claude and Alois.

"Yeah, but I would be more worried about the tall thing over there that has a chainsaw!" I stated

Johnny squeezed my checks harder. "I can't believe that he did that to you!"

"Hey are you listening!" I shouted, but he was in his own little world as he hugged me and spun me around several times. He just kept on blabbing some stupid shit that nobody really cared about. "Jonathan," I said comely after being irritated so much. He stopped his blabbing. "I order you to take us home right now."

His motherly ways stopped and he smirked. He gave a respected bow. "Yes, My Eden."

* * *

**BAMB! Alois and Eden kissed! Okay so someone commented and told me that Alois and Eden made Elois so I actually put it in the story. I hope this was okay. It was sort of a filler but not really because Alois and Eden kissed. Didnt really liked this chapter. Tell my what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

** OMG! I again guys! I have been getting so much positive feed back and I can't resist updating when I get so many reviews. This chapter is for my Grell lovers! I was so happy to write this chapter because I love GRELL! And sorry, no Alois in this chapter. :( Sad face. Any please review for more awesomeness!  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Eden: Brianna does not own Kuroshitsuji.  
**

**Grell: She only own's her writing.  
**

**Alois: And she only gets credit for posting her writing on Fanfiction.  
**

**Eden: Wait a minute! Brianna sort of owns me as her OC  
**

**Alois: *Smirks* No I think I own you!  
**

**Grell: NO! STAY AWAY FROM EDDIE-CHAN  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: You said my name**

The ride in the carriage was just as boring as when we were first coming to the Trancy Manor. For some reason I just couldn't get Alois out of my mind. The first time I had ever had physical contact with a male other than with my servants and Grell was with him. The very thought of him made me light up like a light bulb. Why did I have this strange feeling?

I felt my fingers move up to my lips and caress them. Alois had touched me with his lips. He had kissed me. Why did it feel like my heart was going to burst right out my chest? The very thought of him was suffocating me.

"I'm so proud of you, Eden," a familiar female voice hummed. I quickly turned my head in the carriage to see Lucy. Her long blond hair was flowing down to her waist in a beautiful placement. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to glow as she looked into my dull brown ones.

I was shaking. "Lucy?" I asked in fright. There was no way that she could be here. Wait, she was dead. The only time I saw her was in my dreams.

"I'm so happy that you like him," she said as she pulled me into her arms and gave me a hug. She placed my head in her lap as she patted my hair. "My little Eden is all grown up. You even look like a girl," she told me with a smile. I then noticed that I forgot to get my wig back from the Trancy Manor.

She continued to comb her thin fingers through my curly red hair. "So soft," she mussed with a smile on her face. "I just love your hair, sweetie."

"Lucy," I managed to get out.

She smiled even more. "Yes my sister?"

"You're dead, aren't you?" I questioned as I looked up to her.

She started laughing and her smile kept on growing. She nodded. "I am," she confirmed and then she bent down to my face level. "But didn't you want to see me?" She then kissed me on the forehead.

I blinked and she was gone. "Lucy," I whispered in the now silent carriage.

The carriage suddenly stopped and I noticed that we were home. I sighed. Finally, we were home. No more craziness. I mean, after just seeing Lucy in my mind I think I had enough craziness for a while. But she was right; I did want to see her.

"Eden," Jonathan called as he opened the door to the carriage. I sighed and glanced up to see my butler.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm coming," I told him as I took hold on his gloved hand. I hoped out of the carriage with his help and we walked up to the front door.

Jonathan opened the double wooden doors and I was suddenly attacked. I blur of red knocked me down and I went down with a loud scream.

"Welcome home, Eddie!" A voice mussed. I looked up to see the yellow eyed red head looking down at me.

My confused face went down into a frown. "Grell!" I shouted in anger. He then bent down to my face level and licked the side of my face.

"Yes, Eddie?" He said as he nibbled on my ear. I screamed loudly and slapped him in the face quickly. I then squirmed from under him and wiggled out of his hold. "Well, that was mean," he said as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"Who let you in my house?" I hissed trying to sound calmer.

He stood up and smiled. "Some boy named Alexander. You know, he's sort of short with red eyes and he's blond."

I growled. _I'm going to kill you Alex_, I thought. I was broken out of my thoughts when Grell picked me up the way Alois had done the day before. He placed his arms under my legs and supported my back with the other hand. I was twisting in his arms and wanting him to put me down but he just seemed to smirk at that.

Wait, why wasn't Jonathan helping me? I looked up to see him leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his lips and he was eyeing us with his red demonic eyes. He looked as if he was entertained by me interacting with Grell. Man, he was the worst butler in the world.

"Hey, Eddie?" I looked up to see Grell talking to me. "Do you like sweets?"

I gave him a dumbfounded look. "Sweets," I seemed to mutter. I felt my face go to mush and I went into my dream world of chocolate rainbows and lollipop tree. To tell you the truth, sweets were my weakness. Lucy always seemed to make them for me.

My eyes blinked and there she was again. The blonde was standing in the doorway next to Jonathan. She had a smirk on her face which matched my butlers. She was dressed totally different then in the carriage. Her hair was even in two pigtails now. She smiled.

"Naughty, Eden. You can't have two boys at once," She whispered to me. My sister looked more like a devil then the sweet angel that she normally looked like. "I won't tell anyone." She placed her index finger to her lips and then she vanished.

I blinked a few times, batting my long lashes. I noticed as Grell was waving his hands in front of my face. "Eddie! Listen to me!"

My head snapped in his direction. "I am you annoying ginger!"

He smirked showing his shark teeth. "Bingo, there's my lovely Eddie!"

"Wait, have you been calling me Eddie this whole time?" I asked just noticing the fact that he wasn't calling me Eden. I felt my stomach twist at the familiar name that _they_ use to call me. He looked at me confused and then blinked. Grell's confused face turned to a happy one.

He nodded. "Yup, it's cute isn't?" He said with a fan girl sequel.

"No it's not! Isn't Eddie a nick-name used for Edward? My name is Eden, not Edward!" I stated as I walked inside of the mansion. Grell tried to follow me in but I stopped him. "And you can't come in here, Grell. Stay out of my house and away from…"

I was suddenly cut off when Grell pulled me from the door frame and pulled me into a hug. He had my face against his chest as he brushed his fingers through my hair. "You said my name," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him. Was he really making a big deal over me saying his name? It was just a five letter word that doesn't really matter. I blinked and saw Lucy standing next to Grell and I. She was dressed different once again and had her hair in curly locks.

"It does matter Eden," she said with a smile on her face. "It really does." Lucy walked closer to us; my eyes were glued on her the whole time. "And you don't have to act like such a big girl. I know that you don't like him calling you Eddie because that's what we use to call you."

I blinked and she was gone. "Eddie, why are you crying?" I heard the voice of Grell say. I glanced up at him, noticing that I was really crying. The tears flowed down my cheeks as I looked into Grell's yellow eyes.

My heart started pounding when Grell bent down and our lips met. It wasn't like Alois' kiss. His had felt a little forced and sudden. But, Grell had done it at the perfect time. He had done something that confuted me. Even though I hated him so much I still felt that tingling feeling when he kissed me.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. He bent down more and I stood on my tip-toes trying to deepen the kiss than felt so gentle.

Grell finally pulled back and he smile. He removed my tears with an index finger. "You don't have to cry anymore, Eden," he reassured me.

My eyes suddenly widened and I opened my mouth to speak. "You said my name." And then our lips met again.

* * *

**WOW~ Grell and Eden kissed. This girl is moving fast with them boys! Anyway! I hope that you review. I felt like doing a little comic with Grell, Eden and Alois so if you want that continue reading :D~  
**

**Eden: Ugh...so yeah Grell...we sort of kissed.  
**

**Grell: Yup.  
**

**Eden: How can you be so calm about it!  
**

**Grell: Because its not a big deal.  
**

**Eden: YES IT IS!  
**

**Alois: Eden, can you be more quiet I'm trying to sleep.  
**

**Eden: OMG! Alois why are you in my room.  
**

**Alois: Why is Grell in your room.  
**

**Grell: Because I'm Eddie's hubby  
**

**Eden: My what!  
**

**Alois: What is a hubby?  
**

**Grell: *Laughs* You really are a blond aren't you.  
**

**Eden: Yeah, Alois. I learned that when I was like two.  
**

**Alois: Eden, don't turn against me!  
**

**Grell: She already has!  
**

**Alois: How?  
**

**Grell: By kissing me. *Smirk*  
**

**Alois: She kissed me too!  
**

**Eden: *Punches them out and blushes* Guys stop making me blush!  
**

**The End :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

** OMG! I again guys! Aw, last chapter I only got 4 reviews. :( -Sad face. I would really love if I could get a bunch of review. I did let out a few secrets in this chapter so yeah :D. Not that exciting.  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Eden: Brianna does not own Kuroshitsuji.  
**

**Grell: She only own's her writing.  
**

**Alois: And she only gets credit for posting her writing on Fanfiction.  
**

**Eden: Wait a minute! Brianna sort of owns me as her OC  
**

**Alois: *Smirks* No I think I own you!  
**

**Grell: NO! STAY AWAY FROM EDDIE-CHAN  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jonathan and Eden**

My body lay on the bed. I was on my stomach with my face slapped into my pillow. I took a breath in and then sighed desperately. I had just kissed Grell…and over something so stupid. Wait, what was wrong with me? Was I becoming a whore? I shook my head inside of the fluffy pillow, trying to get my mind off of the stupid lip to lip contact. I didn't need Grell, I didn't need Alois either. I was fine by myself. I…I really was bored though.

I lifted my face from the pillow and rubbed my eyes when they made contact with the light. Maybe, I should talk to Alex and Coldwell. But, Alex would just laugh and Coldwell wouldn't say anything like the quiet demon he is. I sighed. What a boring day.

Everything started off fine. It was a normal Saturday morning. I went down stairs to have breakfast which Alex and Coldwell prepared. I picked over it in frustration but ate it after the nagging of Alex saying how I should eat and that it was good for me. Coldwell just seemed to chuckle at me being lectured.

It was funny. The whole morning I hadn't seen Jonathan. He always waked me up before eight in the morning which he didn't do today. Where was he?

I walked around the mansion in my sleep clothes. I had my red hair out due to the fact that I had left my wig at the Trancy manor and I was not going back any time soon.

"Johnny," I called as I moved through the house. I was still rubbing the sleepy out of my tired eyes. "Hey, Johnny," I said again after the first failed attempt. This was weird. Jonathan always came at my call. I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted.

I then inhaled a big breath. "Jonathan! It is an order for you to answer me right at this instant!" I screamed through my house. It seemed to echo and bounces off each wall as I did.

Suddenly, he was in front of me with a smirk on his face. "Good morning, Eden," he said.

I looked at him dumbfounded. "Don't 'good morning, Eden' me! I called you and you did not come the first time. Where were you?"

His smirk widened in a creepy way. "You told me not to bother you unless you ordered me not to."

My held tilted to the side almost as if it did it by itself. "No…oh, I did. I didn't mean that," I told him.

His smirk seemed to drop. "Yes, you did. Let me quote your words, Eden. 'Do not talk to me. Do not look at me. I don't even want to see your face, Jonathan. Leave my sight and don't come back until I say that you can. You were the one that said I had to go to that stupid Trancy manor so it is your entire fault that I kissed both Alois and Grell. This is an order!' And that was pretty much it," He quoted in a monotone voice.

I growled at him in anger. He should have known that I was just in a bad mood. But it was true that he had to follow my orders. I folded my arms. "Anyway, I would like to talk about our contract."

Jonathan seemed to peek up at my words. "And what about, may I ask?"  
"When I wished to see Lucy again I didn't mean that I wanted to see her all the time!" I yelled. "Lately it seems a though she's been popping up everywhere. I want you to make her go away!"

He smirked. "I'm sorry but I have no ability to help what you see inside of your mind, Eden. If you see Lucy that is because you have the free mind and imagination to do so. I have nothing to do with it," he told me.

"Well, you can't do anything about it?" I questioned and he simply shook his head no. Ugh, I really was going crazy wasn't I. "Fine, what is the schedule for today?"

He thought for a quick moment and then nodded. "Yes, the schedule for today is fairly simple. You will be having a few visitors today and due to the fact that you have no wig for today I will have you dressed like a girl by Isabella. The visitors will be Earl Trancy and his butler Claude."

I had a mental break down. "No! Cancel our meeting for today, Jonathan. I do not want to see the likes of that blond freak at the moment."

He nodded. "As you wish."

My head shot up in Jonathan's direction. Wow, he actually listened without me giving a direct order. I was so surprised.

"You may continue with the schedule," I told him.

Jonathan nodded and continued. I didn't really listen to the fullest but I got most of the events of today. It was a fairly relaxed day now that the meeting with Alois was cut out. After he was done explaining, the raven haired butler left me and took to cleaning the house.

I plopped on the sofa. Everything was perfect. Jonathan was listening to me. No, Grell annoying me with his girly voice. No, Alois with his craziness. Everything was just…

"Eden~. Come out and play~!" I jumped off of the sofa in shock when I heard the annoying voice of that blond thing. I looked out of the window to see him standing with his butler and the door. I thought I had told Jonathan to cancel our meeting!

"Johnny!" I shouted with my angry voice. Within seconds he was in front of me.

He did a slight bow. "Yes?" He asked with a light chuckle.

I crossed my arms. "Would you like to explain why that is on our door step?" I pointed to Alois and Claude through the window.

"Hmm," he said as he titled his head to the side. "I should let the inside."

"Ugh, no you should not!"

Jonathan chuckled. "Lucy's last wish was for me to do anything and everything I thought was good for you. So, how about you go get cleaned up and meet our guess, kay?"

My eye twitched. This son of a DEVIL!

* * *

**ALOIS IS BACK! So everyone likes Alois with Eden more then Grell so Grell is out for now! :D Welcome back Elois! COMIC BELOW!  
**

Grell: *Crying* WHY!

Eden: OMG! Grell are you alright.

Grell: Why, Eddie! WHY!

Eden: WHY WHAT?

Grell: Why did you let him in your house!

Alois: Cause I kick ass!

Eden: Get off my couch!

Alois: Why don't you make me

Eden: *Blushes* NO!

Grell: Stop making Eddie blush. *Hugs eden*

Eden: *Blushes more* GRELL! GET OFF!

Grell: I love eddie-chan.

Alois: She's mine! *Hugs Eden* I love you Eden!

Alex: Aw...look at them Caldwell.

Caldwell: *Nod*

Eden: When the hell did you guys get here!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! So I was going to abandon this story…. *Don't look at me like that!* But then I got so many reviews and so many people sending me stuff to continue so yeah. I am just going to like forget the plot and just make this a random story that makes absolutely no sense because it's fun that way! Yay! **

**Disclaimer!**

**Eden: Brianna does not own any of Kuroshitsuji! She does own me!**

**Alois: *Shakes his head* When are you going to get it right Eden? I own you!**

**Eden: In your blond dreams! (I can't wait for Grell to come back and beat your ass!)**

**The Love Games**

**Chapter seven**

**"Delicious" **

"Alois get off of my bed, out of my room, away from my sight, out of my house, and off this very planet!" I screamed at the blond who was enjoying jumping on my bed. I gave a heavy huff when he ignored me for the seventh time. "I'm serious! Leave!"

Alois turned over on my bed so that he was looking at me upside down. "You're really mean you know that~" he sang to me with a smirk. He took a cookie from the tray that Alex and Caldwell had brought. The earl bit off the cookie and smiled.

For some reason, I had lost all control of my own manor. Jonathan was letting crazy people in my house. Alex and Caldwell thought that it was Alois and I were cute together. They even started planning a wedding! I was thirteen for Christ sake! I still had a few years before I had to get married. And there was no way I would marry and ungrateful brat who just wants attention. It's like marring a child.

"I think that we should have more time like this," he said in a daze as he ate his cookie.

"In your little blond dreams! I can't even stand you in my presents let alone put up with you Trancy!" I huffed and sat on the hair was out in its normal state. Red curls feel to my waist as took a sip of my tea on the floor.

"Elois Trancy…" he whispered.

I gave a fake laugh. "I would not even call myself that. Besides wouldn't we have to mesh Blackwood with Trancy? Then that would make Trancywood or Blancy…Ew!" I then realized that I was meshing out names as if we were a couple. It was grows!

"No, that's not what I was doing. Elois Trancy could be our first son."

All the tea that was in my mouth flung straight out. I started coughing from what he just said. "Ugh…one, I am not having any kids with you! And two, I would never name my child such an ugly name." I sighed and went into my dreamland. "When I grow up I'm going to marry a tall male with black hair and blue eyes! And our babies will be Edward, James, and Lucy. The boys will be twins and the girl will look like a mini me. It's the perfect dream!"

Alois started laughing. "I didn't even know that you could be so girly! You wear male clothes and you wear a wig that makes you look as if you are a boy. What makes you think a man would be attracted to that?"

"Grell was…and he's a man."

Before either of us could speak another word the sound of chasing bodies came from outside my door. I opened my bed room door to see Alex and Caldwell rubbing their heads.

Alex groaned in pain. "Nice going Caldwell!" He shouted in anger.

"What are you two doing?" I questioned them confused.

Caldwell tipped his head to the side. "Do you want the truth or a lie that Alexander will probably tell?" He asked in a monotone.

Alex stood up. "I'm going to rip all your black hair from your scalp, Caldwell!" Out of nowhere this fool pulled out a knife and pointed it to Caldwell.

"Well, we can't lie to our mistress."

"You didn't have to rat me out!"

"I'm not getting in trouble for your dump plan."

"You followed the plan too!"

My eye twitched in annoyance as the two bickered back and forth and started hitting each other like girls in a cat fight. "What is going on?" I shouted my question.

The two pointed to each other and spoke at the same time making everything sound like gibberish.

"Caldwell wanted to make sure that you were okay so I said that we should come check on you and we were about to knock on the door but then Caldwell pushed me and we fell!"

"Alexander wanted to spy on you so he was listening to your conversation to see if you guys were doing anything and then I pulled him away from the door and we fell."

My eye twitched again. My hands moved to my temples. "You guys are annoying!" I slammed the door.

Alois was laughing in the background as I sat back down to eat my cookies. "Chocolate…sweet chocolate," I sung to myself as I ate the cookies dipped in chocolate. Johnny was such a good cook with sweets.

"You're going to get fat you know," Trancy commented when I ate my eighth cookie.

I glared daggers. "Nope, I don't gain weight! I can eat as many cookies as I want and I never get fat. My sister was the same way, and so was my mommy."

"It's unattractive."

I bit into my tenth cookie. "So…"

"I don't like it."

I swallowed my cookie and went to pick up another one. "So…"

"You have a very bad sweet tooth you know."

I munched with chocolate filling my mouth. I was on my twelfth cookie of the hour. "So…"

My hand moved to the last cookie when Alois slapped it away. I cowered away, gingerly rubbing my slapped part. "Ow! Why would you do that?"

"Because your eating habit is grows! Haven't you learned any manners?" He picked up the cookie. "If you want the cookie you can come get it." Alois sat on the bed and waved my cookie around.

A tear came from my eye. "That's my last cookie! Johnny doesn't bake more until two o'clock."

The blonds face looked at me like 'WTF'. "It's one forty."

"Yeah?"

"You only have twenty more minutes until he bakes some more. Can't you just wait?" He put the cookie into his mouth.

Suddenly, I went into game mode! No one eats my cookie! I didn't care if you were the queen of England I was going to fight you for a chocolate cookie. I tackled Alois and bit down on the cookie end that was hanging out of his mouth. Before I could rip it off like a mad dog, a smirk tugged onto the Trancy boys lips.

He flipped me over and closed the gap between us before I could even finish the cookie. His lips were on mine and he suck his tongue in my mouth. All I could taste was chocolate mixing with Alois' saliva. It was ruining my desert!

I flung back in disgust and covered my mouth. "Ew!" I shouted as I tried to scrap my tongue of unwanted Trancy germs.

He licked his fingers with his long tongue and I saw the symbol on it. His blue eyes looked up into my chocolate brown ones and he grinned. "Delicious."

I wanted to cry. This was so weird. Alois Trancy had kissed me twice now! Was I keeping track? Oh my god! NO!

Alois got on all fours and moved closer to me on the bed. "Eden…" he whispered. I backed up, hitting my head on the headboard. "You have chocolate on your mouth." He licked it away and I screamed.

My bed room door fell inward and Caldwell and Alexander fell with it. "Darn it, Caldwell!"

I shouted even louder. "Get out!"

Caldwell smirked. "Looks like we're ruining their moment."

"Aw! Baby Eden's growing up! Make cute little babies!"

My face turned my hair color. "Get out! Johnny!"

**Ugh! You guys better be happy that I posted this because now I'm going back into my cave for like 6 months and never coming out to write this story again! RAWR! Just kidding! :) So yeah...hope you guys liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! Comic below:**

**Eden: *Eden is sitting in the corner, crying*  
**

**Johnny: *Pats Eden* It's okay, Eden. I'll bake more cookies.**

**Eden: *Depressed mode* He kissed me...**

**Johnny: I know.**

**Eden: *Even more depressed* And ate my cookie...**

**Johnny: Yes, I know**

**Eden: *Ultimate depressed* He ruined my one o'clock cookies...**

**Johnny: I am aware of that. **

**Eden: More cookies...**

**Johnny: I understand.**

**Eden: He called me fat...**

**Johnny: That's because you are.**

**Eden:...**

**Johnny: *Smiles* **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am going on a 'The Love Games' writing spree! I can't believe everyone love Elois! Am I the only one that loves Edell? If I find one person you likes Eden x Grell I'm going to cry of happiness! So here is chapter eight!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alexander: We do not own any part of Kuroshitsuji. Brianna only owns her characters Me, Caldwell, Eden, and Jonathan. Please enjoy the following. *Smile***

**The Love Games**

**Chapter Eight**

**"Thanks for the Letter"**

Alois hadn't left the manor for what felt like an eternity but was only a few days. Claude helped Jonathan in the kitchen as if they practically lived here. Alois slept in my bed room like it was his. And above all he ate my cookies, all the time. Oh, and since the little "thing" happened, I haven't eaten a cookie. I just had to deal with it until they felt like going away. I was getting used to the craziness.

I was dressed normally now. I had black shorts that came just above my knees with a silk white boy's dress shirt. A scarlet tie was around my neck and it came with a small top hat to match.

My bare feet walked along the backyard grass. I chucked a stone into the lake water, pretending that I was hitting that cocky Trancy right in the face! I couldn't wait for him to leave and get out of my sight.

"Eddie!" A voice sang to me. Before I could even notice anything I was on the ground and tackled by a red IT.

"Oh my god, it's a drag queen!" I shouted loudly. Grell stood with a huff and placed its hands on its hips. I still didn't know if I should call Grell a boy even though it is. It still called itself a lady and that fact was kind of awkward.

"That's not very nice," Grell said playfully. "But I guess I can let it pass because you look so cute in that outfit! This suits you so much better!" The red head smiled, showing all the shark teeth in, let's just call Grell a he, his mouth.

I pushed the palm of my hand to his face, causing him to back away from me. "Sorry but you're a little too close for my liking."

"Aw, Eddie's angry. What happened when I was gone?" He plopped on the ground and patted the spot next to him for me to sit. I decided to sit far away from Grell.

"Ugh, stuff…anyway, where were you?" I questioned. I felt my face heat up with the memories of Alois kissing me and him messing with my cookie. It was absolutely grows! Never in my life will I ever French kiss again!

Grell rolled over onto his stomach. "Ugh…I was doing my job. I went over to the Phantomhive manor to see Sebby and then came here." He then freaked out. "Oh, I wasn't cheating though!"

"You can do what you want Grell. I'm not your mom."

He gasped. "Yay, so I can pick you up, spin you around, and…"

I realized that Grell had said that he had a job. I cut him off. "So what is your job?"

The red head stopped spinning around and looked at me. He pointed to himself and laughed. "You don't know what I am?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, apparently not if I'm asking you. So, what are you? Are you a demon or something? I know that you aren't a human because you have shark bait teeth."

"Well excuse me for my teeth but, I'm a grim reaper. I had to collect some souls and that is why I was gone for four days. William got on my nerves with work I had to do! He's so sexy but so demanding!"

I pointed to him. "You're a gri-grim rea-reaper? That's so cool!" I shouted. I started playing twenty questions. "Do you have a death scythe? Who's William? Are there other Grim Reapers? Is that why your hair is red? Are all Grim Reapers teeth sharp? Where do you live?" I made little giggle noises. This was like meeting the queen of England, except I didn't give a shit about the queen of England.

"Eden Markus Evelyn Blackwood!" Alois yelled. I slowly turned to see the little brat standing in my way of interviewing Grell. How did he figure out my middle names?

I rolled my eyes. "What Trancy?" I questioned.

"Get away from that thing!" He exclaimed, jabbing his finger towards Grell. "We are supposed to go shopping because I can't stand you looking like a male. Take that wig off."

"I thought you hated girls…" I muttered under my voice.

He huffed. "I do but you don't look right as a boy. I'm going to teach you manners!"

I scuffed at the blond boy. "You…teach me manners! I like to beg to differ. I would be the one to teach you! Just because I dress like a boy doesn't give you the right to yell at me. Who died and made you king of England? I hope it wasn't Queen Victoria because that means that the world is going to end soon!"

Grell giggled in the background from my outburst. "Oh!" He realized something. He placed his finger to his chin as if he remembered. "Eddie, I have something that I have to do so I came to give you this." He pulled out a card. "It's from Ciel Phantomhive. He would like you to come to his mansion."

"I don't even know the guy…" I muttered.

Alois took the card in an instant and stared it down. "Oh, I'm coming with you to this," he declared as he read over the card.

I laughed. "I'm not going Trancy. I been to the Phantomhive manor once and that was because Lizzy wanted to talk to me. I hate that place. I rather stay in my own house." I turned to Grell. "Thanks for the letter."

* * *

** A/N: One of my shortest chapters but I was bored and I wrote it! :) So I hoped you guys liked it. Yes one of Eden's middle names is Markus. :) And yay Grell came back! I want to thank you guys for bombing my email. I got like 11 reviews or something like that. I just got a lot! No comic today...sorry for the people who love those. I just don't know what to write a comic about this time. **


End file.
